


But the Journey

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV Gimli, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Gimli and Legolas spend a night camping on the plains.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: Fluffy as a Cloud Flash Exchange





	But the Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiodara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiodara/gifts).



The night was chill enough that the fire did little on its own, but Legolas's warmth more than made up for it. 

"We have ridden a long way today," Legolas observed. "We may reach Minas Tirith in two days." 

Gimli cared not when they reached Minas Tirith, for he was satisfied to travel with Legolas. They had crossed nearly the whole country, but there was still more to see. 

"Two days if we hurry," he said. "There is no need to hurry." 

"And why would you linger, friend dwarf? The plains are cold and the nights are long." 

"Not so with you." The dim light was little enough that Gimli did not fear Legolas seeing his blush. "I would travel with you through colder plains and for longer nights."

"As would I," Legolas said. "But that doesn't mean we _must_ be cold. Come closer so that you may warm me." 

Gimli wasn't sure how much he could do to warm Legolas who was so much taller than he, but he moved closer regardless and was rewarded by Legolas wrapping them both in his cloak. His arms settled around Gimli and Gimli laid his head on Legolas's chest. 

"We cannot both go to sleep," he murmured. "One of us must keep watch." 

Legolas kissed Gimli's forehead which did much to warm him on its own. "I will keep watch. You know I need little sleep." 

Gimli made to protest, but he knew Legolas would insist that he did not need to sleep, or that he slept while he was still awake, or some such elven nonsense. 

"All right," he said, feigning great reluctance. Legolas laughed and settled back against his pack so that Gimli was near on top of him. Gimli wondered how that could be comfortable for him but he seemed to welcome it, his hand moving to stroke Gimli's hair. Gimli felt his eyes grow heavy. He no longer felt the chill of the autumn air; the only sounds were the crackle of the fire and their mounts whickering in the dark somewhere nearby. 

Gimli slept.


End file.
